


Fatherhood

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trans Male Character, earl and floyd are only here for a little bit but therye here so, kids being the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Or: A Good Reason Bobby Never Saw Himself Having Kids But Here He Is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU with my entire being. Yes, Dewdrop is Bobby and Sammy's biological child. In this AU Sammy is a trans man, and if I do more stuff with Dewdrop he's gonna grow up to be trans too! I figure any kid that's half-Bobby Bittman is going to be an absolute nightmare, but probably really cute, too. Toddler!Dewdrop has Bobby wrapped around her finger. Adult!Dewdrop probably does, too, and he probably still knows it, but he's gotten far more skilled at tugging heartstrings subtly. :P Just a cute short little thingy. I had to write parenting!Bittlin. They warm the cockles of my cold dead heart.

"Any luck?" Bobby was an absolute mess as he met up with Sammy outside the Maudlin Show set, his hair out of place and his clothes rumpled from looking underneath as much furniture as a three year old could feasibly fit under. Sammy shook his head, just as much of a trainwreck as Bobby was at the moment. "Fuck," Bobby cursed, running his hand through his hair frustratedly. "I told her to sit still, I don't know where the hell she got off to..."

Sammy slipped off his suit jacket and dabbed sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. "She couldn'ta gone too far. She ain't never left the buildin' before." He tossed his jacket to the ground and began pacing the hall. "She gets that not-listenin' from your side of the family."

"I know. She's just like Skip was when we were kids."

"She's just like YOU were if your momma's stories are true."

"Don't rub it in." Bobby rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. "Look, just... stay with me, we'll find her. Don't panic."

"I'm already panickin', Herschel, it's a lil' bit late for that!" Sammy snapped, still pacing the floor. "I did NOT spend 12 hours in labor an' give birth in the back of a shitty rental car to lose my baby!"

"Sweetheart, we'll find her, we'll find her. She can't be far."

***

Dewdrop Bittman poked her head into the newsroom and crept around behind the cameras for a moment. Dad would never guess she was hiding here!

"Today's top story," Floyd began, glancing down at his papers before looking back up into the cameras, "Seismologists report damage in the trillions from the latest earthquake in Togoland. The quake, registering 7.8 on the Richter scale, struck just beneath... the..." he trailed off as he noticed Dewdrop making her way up to him out of the corner of his eye. "... What the hell?"

"Hi."

"... Hi." Floyd looked up at the cameras quizzically. "Um... ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have an... unannounced visitor." The preschooler looked up at the cameras, grinned, and waved. Earl strolled into the newsroom with a coffee in one hand and a donut in the other, sat in his chair, and only then noticed Dewdrop.

"Oh! Well, how long have you been there?"

"Where the hell were you?!" Floyd asked, as he managed to settle Dewdrop onto the news desk. "You knew we were taping, right?!"

"I was hungry." Earl poked Dewdrop's arm. "So where'd you come from, kiddo?"

"Hidin'."

"Hiding? From what?"

"Daddy! We're playin' hide-and- seek!"

Earl quirked an eyebrow. "Does he know?"

"Nuh-uh. S'why he's seekin'!"

Earl tensed and looked at Floyd. "So, um... what do we do?"

Floyd rolled his eyes and grabbed Dewdrop. "We take her back to her parents, what do you think? Idiot." He stormed out of the studio, leaving Earl befuddled at the desk. He was quiet for a moment, looked up at the cameras, and said, "Um. I guess... that's the news."

***

"Bittman!"

Bobby whipped around at the sound of Floyd's voice, visibly relaxing when he saw his daughter in Floyd's grip. "Oh, thank god, you found her!"

"Yeah, yeah. This is yours, right?" He handed the preschooler off to her father. "She wandered into the news studio."

Dewdrop pouted a little as Bobby held her close. "You cheated!" Her father looked up at Floyd with confusion in his eyes, and Floyd shook his head. He turned and went back toward the newsroom, leaving Bobby with his daughter.

"What do you mean, I cheated, sweetheart?"

"You were s'posed to find me!"

"I've been trying to do that for an hour. Your papa is worried sick."

"But we were playin' hide and seek!"

"Hide and-" Bobby groaned and rubbed his temples. "Dewdrop. If you want to play a game you have to tell me. I can't read your mind. To me you just ran off while I was trying to film a special and scared both of your parents to death."

***

Dewdrop played with the ears of her favorite stuffed rabbit as she sat between Sammy's knees on her bed, wincing as the comb hit tangles in her unruly midnight curls. "Sorry, sugar," Sammy whispered, "I ain't tryin' to hurt you."

"Is Daddy still mad?"

"Nah. He was never mad." Sammy worked a knot out of his daughter's damp hair. "He was scared. We both were."

"But I-"

"Dewey, sugar, y'can't run off like that without tellin' me or Daddy where you're goin'." Sammy sat the comb aside and pulled his daughter close. "Y'had us both scared half to death. I thought somethin' awful had happened to you."

Dewdrop was quiet. Sammy waited for her to say something, then spoke up when she didn't. "Think about it this way. How would you feel if you couldn't find me or Daddy an' no one told you where we were?"

"... Bad."

"Exactly." Sammy hugged Dewdrop tight. "We love you. An' we jus' wanna keep you safe." Dewdrop smiled a little bit and clung tight to her father. Papa always had a way of making her feel better.

The door creaked open and Bobby sat at the foot of Dewdrop's bed. "We're cool, then?"

"Were you listenin' on the other side of the door?"

"I didn't have anything better to do." Bobby smiled and patted Sammy's knee. "Go on to bed, sweetheart."

"But-"

"I'll take it from here."

Sammy smiled knowingly and nodded, gently handing Dewdrop off to Bobby and exiting the room after giving her a kiss on the forehead and telling her goodnight. Bobby reclined against the headboard with Dewdrop on his chest. "You know why we were so worried today, right?"

"Mhm."

"And you know Daddy only got upset because you scared him, right?"

"Mhm."

"That's my girl." Bobby ruffled Dewdrop's hair. "Pick out a story, alright? It's time to get comfy."

Dewdrop hopped off the bed and over to her bookcase, standing and contemplating as hard as a three-year-old's brain could before she selected a book and returned to her father. "This one?"

Bobby took his reading glasses out of the pocket on his pajama shirt and put them on. "Alright. Come here." He sat up and let Dewdrop snuggle into his side and set to reading.

It wasn't long before he heard gentle snoring from his side, and he glanced down to see Dewdrop sound asleep. He smiled, closed the book and set it on the nightstand, removed his glasses, and slid free of Dewdrop's grip as gently as he could. She didn't wake. Perfect. He pulled the blankets over her, made sure her beloved rabbit was within grasping distance (not willing to repeat any of the DEFCON-1 meltdowns brought about by the lack of said rabbit), and kissed his daughter gently on the cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered, turning off the lights and creeping out of the room, leaving the door cracked open just a bit and the hall light on.

Sammy looked up from the book he was reading when Bobby entered the room. "Get her to sleep?" he whispered. Bobby nodded, set his reading glasses on his own nightstand, and climbed into bed beside his fiance. He sighed quietly as he wrapped an arm around Sammy's shoulders.

"What are we gonna do with her, Sam?"

"Deal with it, I suppose. We knew what we were gettin' into."

"Not exactly, sweetheart. I mean... we didn't really plan for her."

"Mmm. Still." Sammy kissed Bobby's temple softly and rolled over to turn his lamp off. "We'll be fine, sugar."

"You sound so confident."

"I am." Sammy flicked the lamp off and curled up to Bobby. "Get some sleep. Lord know she'll be up at 6 in the mornin' ready to go."

Bobby smiled a little and lay back. "Yeah. You're right." He closed his eyes and murmured, "Wouldn't trade it for the world."


End file.
